The Ball
by RaeKerby
Summary: After moving to england, Killian did not know what to expect of this new town. That was until he met her, and she was going to make it a whole lot different.
1. Chapter 1

_First I'd like to thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoy!_

 _Secondly, this story is not set in storybrooke it is based in the north east of England._

 _Thirdly, I do not own any characters or story lines all is owned by ouat. I simply write for the joy._

 _Thank you again you lovely humans and again, enjoy._

 _ **Chapter 1.**_

"Turn around and put your hands in the air!" Police shouted outside his window. Killian had only moved to the north of England a couple of weeks ago. At first it was amazing, a new city to adventure. He had been advised to travel the uk by friends who had visited, but he never imagined moving here. Not until the accident.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say could be used against you-" shot guns began to fire. It was not an unusual thing to hear around here. There was a lot of chaos on the streets, especially at night. He thought he had moved into the nicer estates in the area - which according to his neighbours is way less madness than the other side of town- but a full nights rest had been off the books for about a fortnight.

Defeated, Killian got out of bed and walked down into the kitchen. Once upon a time he wouldn't of even had to leave his bedroom to make a cup of tea, just lean over and flick the kettle on. He was grateful for the money he'd received but still intensely devastated over it. Not being able to captain his ship and drive people back and forth from Ireland to Britain had ruined him. Not only did he lose his job, but also his mind. Nothing could make him better now, he was in a state of 'depression' the doctors called it. He wasn't quite sure if he would class what he feels as depression though, just an above normal amount of sadness and an extreme amount of anger. He never once thought of hurting himself over it though; he thought of hurting the person that ruined him. Of getting revenge. To crush him as the vile creature did him.

A notification bleeping on his phone pulled Killian out of his scary thoughts. Picking up his phone he clicked on the pop up which led him to an event posted on Facebook. It was a closed group so only people invited was able to view it.

ONCE UPON A TIME BALL

• once a year here in sunderland we like to truly celebrate the beauty in our world. This all night event is for the people who we think truly appreciate how magic things really are.

Friday 8pm - Saturday 5am.

Free drinks and food.

Suit and tie / gowns event.

(Please show doormen your invite to this page to be allowed in)

Killian scoffed wondering who the hell had possibly invited him to such a ridiculous thing. Throwing his phone back in his dressing gown pocket he walked back up to his bedroom and climbed into bed, still wondering who thought he "truly appreciated magic" having only lived here 3 weeks and met a handful of people. Never the less, he finally fell asleep with the thought still going through his mind.

Killian woke up feeling well rested for the first time in a long time. Looking at his clock on his side table it read 11:45am. His eyes widened as he realised how long he had actually slept; a whole 9 and a half hours. Shocked, he thought he best get up and ready for the rest of his day.

After showering and sticking on some black skinny jeans and a plain black tee, he headed into the kitchen flicking on the coffee machine on the way past. Opening the back door he pulled a cigarette out of the box and lit it. He had only started the habit after his accident 9 months ago. As much as he always said he hated it, after the struggles he went through a few cigarettes a day kept him calmer. Back in Ireland he use to smoke at least 20 a day while being round his friends and family, constantly reminding him of what had happened.

"Killian you nearly died and now you're smoking, do you have a death wish?" They would say. It irritated the life out of him, knowing that if he was going to die it wouldn't be off a few packets of cigarettes. Killian always believed that when it's your time you'll know. He thought that people should please themselves however they see fit until death, as like they say: you only live once.

"Hey dude, got a light?" His neighbour, Andy, called over from the small fence dividing their gardens. He stood and walked over to him, passing him a light.

"Nice afternoon today. Makes up for the bloody nonsense outside at stupid o'clock this morning."

"Aye mate. Lovely day. I'm surprised I slept as much as I did after that!" Killian joked, receiving a chuckle from Andy as he passed his lighter back to him.

"So what brought you over here killian? Loads of people travel out of Sunderland but very few move in over here" Killian was always slightly scared to share his story, especially to strangers whome he'd only spoke a minimum of 10 sentences to in the whole amount of time he has lived next door to him.

"I was told the north east was a good place to live, and there was a lot to adventure around here," killian didn't lie, but that was not the main reason he came from all his friends and family back in Ireland. "I've seen some less than scenic things in the 3 weeks I've been here though."

"Aw tell me about it man, but don't worry dude that's actually quite rare around these areas. It's a shame things have been happening around here just as you move in. But trust me things will die down, you'll either love it or hate the north east. There's no in between." Andy patted him on the shoulder in a friendly manner, giving him a nod as he headed back into his own home. Killian suddenly thought about the event he was invited to, thinking maybe it was a joke, but if not maybe it was one of the handful of people he'd met who'd invited him.

"Hey Andy," killian shouted just before Andy walked back into his house. "Know anything about this once upon a time ball?"

"Aye man. Best one of the year, make sure you're there!" He turned around again to walk back through the door but turned his head again before entering, "this is what will decipher whether you love it or hate it here."

He walked back into the house thinking about Andys words. Was it really that good of a ball? He'd only been to one before this and that was his senior prom, which didn't really tell him whether he loved or hated Ireland as it was all he knew at the time. He decided as it was free entry free drinks and food what was the worst thing that could happen. It might be good for him! Meet new people, maybe make some friends. He still had the rest of the day to make his decision, but from what Andy said - and Andy looked like a pretty high class guy- it sounded like a good night out.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he grabbed his keys and left the house planning to get some shopping done in the town centre. It wasn't a far walk, killian hated busses with a passion. The mere thought of having to sit next to strangers as they pushed into you trying to make as much room for themselves was agonising for his brain. He has rode on a bus once, and never again. He was shouted at by old people and made to stand then told to sit down by the driver then shunned by the old lady on the seats behind him as he asked the man sitting next to him if he could move a long slightly. 'A bunch of pissy peasant wagon cunts' his father would call them. Clearly he wasn't to fond of them either. He smiled to himself as he remembered his fathers temper. He wasn't an angry man, but if you did get on his bad side you'd damn well know about it. He was a typical Irishman to the foreigners. Cursing all the time, drinking all the time, dancing all the time and of course, ginger.

Killian got most his genes from his mother; dark hair, slim features, fit, smart and kind. He did also inherit his fathers temper and humour, but most importantly his unforgettable sea blue eyes. Everyone use to tell him as a child how amazing his eyes were, that it was like looking into the ocean as the sun shined down on it. Unfortunately Killians father passed away 3 years ago in a drunk driving accident. But he hated reminding himself of it.

Shaking his head to rid the thought, he walked into the large shopping centre. He'd been twice since he'd moved here, but never fully looked around. He thought since he had the rest of the day to kill he may as well try get through it all. There was a mix of everything really; women's and men's clothing shops, shoe shops, charity shops, pharmacies, food shops, homeware shops, literally everything. He couldn't believe how much they had around. For a small town they had everything they could possibly need. He headed into a small shop with some antiques in the window, surprised at what he saw dotted around. His eyes widened as he noticed one of the most fantastic pieces of art he's found in a long long time. Walking over to the stand stood a large boat, almost identical to his back in Ireland.

"Amazing isn't it, hand made too." A voice came from beside him. Killian turned to see a young girl stood next to him. She had long dark hair pulled into a side braid and a friendly smile on her face. He turned back to the boat and assessed it some more, realising that it did in fact look completely hand made. The small pieces of wood had been curved just right and sanded just a little leaving a real rustic looking effect to it.

"It's unreal. It's identical to my own back in my home town." He told her, eyes still locked on every small detail of the masterpiece.

"You're from Ireland aren't you? Your accent is still pretty strong have you not lived here long?" She had such a friendly vibe about her, it felt like he'd known her for years and could tell her anything. Yet they hadn't even told each other their names yet. "I'm Belle Gold by the way, this is mine and my husbands store."

"Killian, and yes I am from Ireland I moved here 3 weeks ago." He shook her hand politely. Again, another wide happy smile spread on her face. "How much is this boat by the way?"

"You know what, take it. It's on the house. A welcome to Sunderland present from me!" She picked up the boat and took it to the till just next to them and began to carefully wrap it in bubble wrap.

"No I can't just take it, how much was it really?" Shocked by her offer he could not take it without giving her even a penny for it. It was clearly an expensive piece but he couldn't see a tag on it anywhere when he first saw the product.

"Well, we have a donation box? It goes to buying toys for children in the hospital. Poor souls need some joy while they're stuck in there." He smiled at her kindness, it was nice to know people in this city are so caring like that. With the ructions in the streets you would think this place was full of riot loving gangsters, but it turns out everyone he's met so far are actually incredibly friendly and loving.

"Tell you what then Belle, tell me how much it is and I'll stick it in the box." He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and began counting his notes.

"185 including wrapping." He could see she didn't want to look him in the eye, but he was actually shocked at the price, expecting it to be more. He pulled out 200, stuck it on the desk and picked up his bag holding his very well wrapped new ornament. He was so pleased to have found it. It gave him a warm feeling, like he was watching his boat from afar at the docks back in Ireland. A smile spread across his face as he thanked Belle and began to leave.

"Hey killian," He turned back around as he heard her shout for him. "I'm personally inviting you to our once upon a time ball. I hope you're free tonight for it. I'll send you the link - add me on Facebook!"

He agreed and left the store, happy with his purchase. Thinking about the ball again he decided he might as well go. What else would he be doing? Sat alone at home watching some boring tv show or reading until he finally fell asleep. After walking around some of the men's clothing shops dotted around the shopping centre he finally found what he was looking for. It was a wedding shop, but sold tuxedos. He remembered the invitation specifically stated suit and tie, what better than a brand new crease free tux? He wandered the store until he landed upon an all black suit, surprisingly enough on sale as well. He found his size and headed to the changing rooms, carefully placing his ship on the floor as he entered.

Killian was shocked at what he saw in the mirror. Not to be vain but he had never looked more handsome! His mother would love to see him dressed so elegant. It had a silky soft feeling to it, and the shirt was fitted but not enough to make him feel uncomfortable. It was exactly what he was imagining in his head. While getting changed back into his normal clothes he noticed the time on his watch. 5:30pm. He had spent at least 3 hours walking around this shopping centre and all he had managed to buy was a tux and a hand crafted pirate ship.

"Everything fit alright sir?" The old man behind the counter asked. He was rather small, maybe about 5 foot 4, which was very small complained to Killians nearly 6 foot height. He still had a full head of hair, but it was all grey- nearly white, which is that indicated his age to him.

"Yes, perfect thank you. I'll take it." The man folded his suit in such an awkward way which killian guessed was to minimise the amount of creases it would get before getting it back out the bag. He had no idea how he done it, it completely blew his mind; He could barely put his clothes on a hanger. Killian left the store happy with his purchase and decided it was time to head back home. Walking back through the shopping centre and out onto the main streets he realised he was smiling widely. He hoped no one thought he was some crazy guy. Suddenly he noticed a man frantically run towards him nearly swiping one of his bags as he passed. Behind him was a woman wearing a short black dress reaching her mid thighs with a red leather jacket over the top. Surprisingly she was running pretty fast considering she was wearing rather high black heals. In the short time he analysed her he didn't actually notice how quick she had actually caught up to the man.

"Sorry dude, he got a bounty on him," she slightly laughed to killian as she passed him quickly. He watched in awe as she ran faster, capturing the man. He thought he best not just stand and watch incase he got himself into some sort of trouble; he wasn't sure what kind of trouble he's get into but as he was new to town he didn't want to doubt anything that could happen here.

He got home quicker than expected, just in a short 10 minute walk. Running straight up stairs He hung is new suit up ready for the night, inspecting it a little more really viewing its beauty. He was always a one to value everything, and when he saw a perfectly crafted suit it really was a sight for sore eyes to him. It was his father who taught him that. How to really know when clothing is worthy of his money. How to check the stitching and the sizing properly.

His mind suddenly went back to that woman. The one chasing the crazy guy. How she was dressed and how lovely she really looked. He didn't realise till then how much of her he'd actually took in. Her short dress and her heels that wrapped round her ankles. And her jacket, what another beautiful piece of clothing he'd saw today. He could tell just with the few seconds he'd looked that it was not cheap. Her blonde hair in loose curls draping down her back shining brighter as the sun hit it. The one thing he could not remember though was her face. He was too busy witnessing everything else about the runner and the woman to actually catch a glimpse of her face. He didn't worry too much, Sunderland seemed to be a small town so he imagined he'd see her again some day.

Realising the time was 6:30pm he ran upstairs starting a shower. His mind ran quickly through a check list for himself.

6:30 - shower

6:50 - style hair

7:00 - get dressed

7:15 - make sure he has his phone keys and wallet.

Quickly chucking his phone of charge, he jumped in the shower, washing his hair and body. It didn't take to long. He'd already showered the night before so I wasn't as if he was dirty. After turning the shower off he jumped out, wrapping a towel round his torso and grabbed the comb he kept on the side of the sink, running it through his thick hair. If anything, it would be his hair that took the longest. Some days it took him 2 minutes, others he'd get so stressed he'd actually rewash it. After trying himself and hair, he grabbed his gel, praying to all the gods above to let him get it done first time effortlessly. Somewhere up there at least one god had given him the luck to be ready within 5 minutes. Since he was running ahead of time he decided to go sort himself a drink. Pulling out a bottle of kraken out of his cupboard which only contained alcohol, and slung a couple of shots worth in a glass. Carrying it back to his bedroom he decided it was time to get himself ready.

Killian watched his reflection and couldn't believe what he saw. He couldn't remember the last time he'd dressed this way. He felt like a millionaire. Dressed so fine and fancy. He grabbed his belongings and ran down stairs after hearing his taxi honk their horn outside his house. Locking the door he thought to himself _this better be a good night._ The taxi drove a short while, not even 20 minute, but it felt like forever. After going through what felt like the 100 acre woods he finally arrived at a castle of a mansion. His eyes widened at the view. He passed the cash over to the driver and thanked him before quickly jumping out the car. Killian watched all the people walking around the grounds. It was such a beautiful venue. He wondered who owned it. His mind suddenly came back to reality when he noticed someone. That girl. The one from town that was chasing the guy.

He hadn't realised but he was holding his breath. Quickly releasing it he took in her beauty. Again, her golden hair ran down her back in curled locks. The fairy lights wrapped around trees and bushes in the garden gave it an amazing shimmering glow. She wore of long curve hugging gown, but he could only see the back of her. But even the back of her was beautiful. He noticed her dress was backless and had a lace frill round it's edged that looked stuck to her skin some how. It was so elegant. That's when she turned around. Killians breath stuck in his chest again. He tried to divert his eyes but once he'd seen her face he couldn't look away. Her hazel eyes locked onto his, he felt as if she had saw into his soul. She smirked mischievously and took a few steps towards him. Once again, he realised he was holding his breath.

"Howdy stranger, I haven't seen you before-" she stopped mid sentence and analysed him for a moment. "Wait, I've seen you before. Except you weren't dressed like you're going to prom."

Killian laughed at her comment, realising this did actually seem like a teenage prom night. He had butterflies in his stomach just off of talking to a pretty girl. He looked down blushing before realising he hadn't actually replied.

"I'm Killian, Killian Jones."

"Emma Swan, nice to meet you Jones."


	2. The Ball

**Chapter 2**

Killian was sat on one of the tall barstools at the bar, drinking his rum. He'd lost count of how many he had actually had now. 10? Maybe 15? He could feel the effects of the alcohol taking toll in his veins, warming his blood. He smiled at himself knowing he was taking full advantage tonight of the free drinks.

"I'll have what he's having," a voice said suddenly beside him. Turning his hand that was leaning on his hand, he saw Emma. She was even more stunning up close. "Having fun Jones?"

"Of course, free rum is way more fun than bought rum," he smirked holding his glass up to cheers against hers. She smirked back at him before taking a swig.

"How about we go sit outside, I'm absolutely boiling in this dress," before he could get a word in she turned to the barman. "Hey could we get another two and just keep the bottle on here?"

The barman filled their glasses again with some spiced rum and left the bottle in front of them. She thanked the bar man before picking up her glass again, another cheeky smirk spread across her face. Within a second she put down her empty glass and picked up the bottle, jumping off her seat and quickly made for the exit. Killian followed her at a pace, apologising as he bumped into people trying to get through. He found the exit leading to the garden and looked around. There was no sign of the golden haired woman. He stepped out the doorway checking behind it to see if she could have been hiding trying to scare him, but no sign of her there. Walking down the concrete staircase he still could not spot her. He walked further down into the garden, down past the pond and fountain.

"Emma?" He called out, looking behind trees and bushes. He heard a giggle but still couldn't find her.

"POLO!" He heard the familiar voice shout. He silently laughed at himself clearly knowing now what she was doing. He had to give it to her, once he'd realised she hadn't ditched him she was actually trying to have a laugh with him.

"Marco?" He shouted questionly, trying to walk towards where he'd thought he heard her voice coming from before.

"Polo!" She shouted back, there was a giant bush right in front of him, and she was somehow behind it.

"Jesus Swan are you a magician or a damn good gardener? How did you get over there?" He shouted back over to her as he walked further along trying to find an opening or even a hole she could've climbed through. That was until he heard a throat clear from behind him. Turning round he saw her right at the opposite end of the hedge, popping her head out laughing before quickly disappearing again. He ran to the corner noticing there was a small gap just big enough to easily squeeze through. Once he was over, he seemed to be in a whole new garden. It was similar but had a huge pond in the centre, and statues. There was bushes of all sorts of flowers ranging from roses, to lilies, to peonies. It was stunning, but not half as stunning as the woman sat on the edge of the pond with the bottle she'd stole off the bar.

"Come on Irish, take a seat. Tell me about yourself." She patted the concrete edge next to her shuffling slightly as if to make more room for him. He sat and signed, trying to think of something to tell her.

"Well you know my name, it's very clear where I'm from. I moved her 3 weeks ago," he scratched his head trying to think of more information to give her without telling her his full life story.

"Why'd you move?" Emma asked, looking straight into his blue eyes with her luscious brown ones. He couldn't tell her the full story but he guessed he could sum it up to a simple reason.

"My life there became to painful and depressing, so I decided to try make a new one here. I miss my family, even though I speak to them nearly every day, but still you know. Not seeing them every day is weird." For some reason he couldn't look at her as he spoke. He looked down at his hands hoping she wouldn't notice his scars and ask about them. She'd clearly noticed his change of attitude due to the topic of conversation and handed him the bottle of rum.

"Drink pirate, tonight we sail to the land of drunken messes." He took a good gulp before handing it back and watched her do the same. For her size and appearance you wouldn't have thought she'd be a drink rum from the bottle kind of girl. She seemed so elegant and posh. Like she was from a rich family. But he also knew a lot of kids from posh family's who also rebelled and get stupid messy drunk in clubs with him and his friends too.

"Id say I know the feeling but I don't have a family to miss so I'd be lying," she laughed genuinely as she took another swig. He quickly looked at her, expecting her to look even a tiny bit sad but shockingly there wasn't a speck of anything in her expression. She simply looked straight ahead before smiling and turning to him, "Got a lighter Pirate?"

He pulled a cigarette out of his box to as well as a lighter, lighting his before passing it to her. She'd given him a couple nicknames within the small time he'd been speaking to her, but it seemed she was sticking with pirate so far. He didn't mind though, he did captain a ship and he does take a great fancy for rum and whisky. The smoked in silence for a minute until she broke it by spinning round and dropping her feet in the pond behind them.

"I never met my parents. I don't know if I have any siblings. Grew up in a care system until I was 18, got a job, moved out and now I'm here. And somehow it hasn't faced me at all."

"I guess they must of had their reasons? You know, to have given you into forster care." Killian spoke without thinking, clearly the alcohol was really kicking in now. He took a glance at her hoping she wouldn't have been hurt or offended in any way by his words.

"Oh I've thought about it all," she laughed. "Maybe they didn't have time money? Maybe my mum was single and didn't think she could care for me? Maybe they just simply didn't want me? There's a lot of possible reason why they gave me up, but after all these years of wondering it just got to a point where I just stopped caring and started living."

Emma tipped her head up towards the sky, blowing smoke out her mouth. He done the same after taking another drink out the bottle. She had a very good point. Why keep pestering yourself trying to put a good reason to why she was given up? Just grow, learn that it doesn't define you and carry on living the best life you can live.

"Shit," Killian looked down at his watch, "it's nearly 5am, I think we best get going. I'm pretty sure everyone was meant to leave by now."

Emma span round pulling her feet out the water, eyes wide with a shocked smile on her face, "are you serious?" She giggled, clearly she hadn't realised the time either.

"No kidding Swan," showing her his watch they quickly stood up, Emma stumbled slightly forward and Killian put his arms out as if to catch her. "Some girls just can't handle their rum, ey?"

She chuckled at him and picked up her shoes off the grass and the bottle in the other hand. They took turns chugging the little rum left in it, before it was all gone when they got back to the bar. Emma carefully stood it on the inside of the bar as if to look like it had just been used through the night. They looked at each other and laughed, earning a few odd looks from people walking past as they left. Emma wandered round, granting goodbye to her friends as Killian stood by the bar smiling and occasionally waving off others who had wished him a good night too. Before he knew it they were in the car park alone, only a couple cars were there but they hadn't noticed anyone else inside once they'd left.

"I guess this is goodnight my kind associate?" Emma bowed at him. Killian chuckled shaking his head but still bowed back to her. "How just to figure out how the hell the get home"

They looked around clearly seeing no way of transport home. They were both way to drunk to drive. Their eyes met again before they burst into a fit of laughter, their drunken minds obviously didn't take into consideration there would be little to no taxis running at this time in the morning, especially one that would come all the way out here. If they could even remember the address of this place.

"Do you live far from here Jones?" Emma asked as they began to walk down though the forest surrounded pathway back to the centre of the town. It was slightly warm considering the time, but he notice Emma shiver and goose bumps raise on her uncovered arms.

"Nah, maybe 20 minutes? I live about 10 minutes from the town centre so from what I can vaguely remember from the taxi here it isn't too far. What about you?" He asked.

"Ha! I live a good 40 minutes away from here! It could take me even an hour to walk home depending how well my feet continue to work after so long." Killian noticed she still hadn't put her shoes back on after having dipped them in the water of the pond out in the garden. He pulled off his own shoes pointing at them signalling for her to stick her feet in them, then wrapped his blazer round her shoulders hoping to warm her slightly. His mother would have been so proud of him right now, thinking of poor drunken Emma's health before his own.

"You're welcome to stop at my place, we're only about 10 minutes away now?" He quickly corrected himself as he noticed her wide eyes and slightly angry expression. "I meant in the guest room!"

"Hm, well I guess it's better than possibly passing out and sleeping in the street for the night," he noticed emma was definitely drunk now, her eyes were starting to close as she stumbled down the road next to him, a stupid smile spread on her face indicating she had had a good night. As much as he shouldn't, he couldn't help but feel like he was a large part of her good night tonight. He had indeed spent most of it with her, talking and getting to know each other. Chatting about nonsense and just genuinely having a good time. They barely knew each other but Killian could happily admit that Emma was the main reason he had had such a good night tonight. Her smile, her laughter, how free she seemed. She didn't care what anyone else thought of her. That was good for Killian, because he cared so much of what people thought of him and how they'd react to the unsettling aftermath of his accident back in Ireland.

"Come on now sleeping beauty, this is us." Killian guided Emma who's eyes were now fully closed, stumbling down the street. They turned a corner and within a second they were climbing up the steps to Killians house. He helped Emma carefully incase she tripped before deciding on picking her up and carrying her up into the spare room. After placing her down on the bed he stood for a second and watched her, mostly to check she was actually still breathing. Her breathing had steadied out, indicating she had feel straight to sleep. Her eyelids twitched slightly as if she was having a dream. He wondered if she was dreaming, and if she was what she was dreaming of. Maybe she was dreaming of him? Of what they had done that night? Of what might happen in the future?

He stepped back and looked away before he thought to much on the topic. He'd literally knew this woman for not even a day. For all he knew she might not even like him. Not even consider him as a friend. Although he would love to get to know Emma more, he knew better than to get his hopes up just for them to be crushed like they had many times before.

Killian walked across the hall and pulled himself out of his suit, leaving on just his boxers and climbed into bed. He closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep thinking about the woman in his guest room. He would definitely be dreaming of her tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

It came to her suddenly that she recognised those eyes. The frighteningly blue gems. She knew someone with them. She did not recognise the older man though. She placed the frame back where she found it, hoping whoever it was wouldn't realise someone had moved it.

"I need water and painkillers," a voice came from behind her. She spun quickly and saw a man walking down the stairs, his hair was dark like the young boys and woman's in the picture. And that's when he looked at her. That is where she'd known those eyes. Just like in the image, they shot down straight to her soul, as if they suddenly knew every little detail about her. Although it scared her it also gave her a weird tingling feeling through her body. She must have met this guy last night. She definitely recognised him, she just couldn't put the name to the face.

"How did we end up here?" She asked, that was her main priority. Knowing how the hell she ended up in this mans house and where the hell she actually was. She prayed to the gods above that she was still in Sunderland.

"You mean you don't remember?" He asked with a laugh, she could tell he wasn't actually shocked by the fact. She gave him a slight glare making him continue and tell her what actually happened. "We left the ball and neither of us could find a ride home, my house was the closest so I offered my guest room to you, instead of letting a highly intoxicated woman walk the streets at 5am alone. Especially when you on the way to passing out on the kerb."

She curled her lips inwards awkwardly and looked down, trying to hide her face as she felt her cheeks fill with heat. She didn't even know how much she drank last night and she was pretty sure she didn't actually want to know. She didn't want to know how much of a fool she'd made herself or any conversations she might of had with people.

"Do you have painkillers? My brain is ready to fall out my skull." She asked him. He chuckled and motioned for her to follow him through the arch into the kitchen. His house was actually very elegant. Maybe he was rich? He must live in a nice area in town to have a house this big and well decorated. She quickly scanned her brain for areas she knew that had estates with houses like this in. There was only a few close to where the ball was held and if this man was speaking the truth that his house was closer than hers then she shouldn't be that far from the town centre.

"How much do you actually remember of last night then?" The dark haired hungover guy asked her, sliding a pack of painkillers over to her and a glass of water to go with them. She scratched her head and closed her eyes. She remembered getting ready and drinking a bottle of Champaign in her house, being pretty drunk when she got in the taxi, talking to some people outside then that was it really. She could remember a few faces in the ballroom that she must have spoken to that night, but that was it.

"I remember drinking, getting a ride there, talking to a few people outside then that's it really." She told him truthfully. The way his smirk dropped slightly worried her. What had she done with this man? Obviously she must have met him and spoke to him, otherwise she wouldn't be in his home right now. She cringed slightly thinking of what might have happened between them two. Prayed they never flirted or kissed. Prayed like hell she never told him about herself, her true self.

"We met outside, we spent most the night together-" her eyes widened in a mixture of shock, horror and embarrassment, but he quickly shuck his hands to reassure her. "Nothing like that! We just talked. I told you why I moved here. You told me about your parents. We spoke about things we like and don't like. And we drank a shit ton of rum. Like more than a full bottle through the night. So it doesn't shock me if you can't remember much if you were already drunk and also drank all that rum with me."

"I'm so embarrassed, I'm not going to lie I don't even remember your name." Emma confessed. That was her second priority, his name. Since she'd seen him on the stairs she's been silently trying to rummage her brain for a name that fit his face. Nothing was ringing a bell though. Kane? Sam? John?

"It's Killian. Killian Jones." He laughed as he took a drink of water, chucking in a tablet before he swallowed. Instantly he came into her mind. She remembered him in the car park, how she'd turned from speaking with her friend David and saw him standing there looking pretty lost. She walked up to him but can't remember what she had said.

"I taking it we spoke? Otherwise I wouldn't be here. It's not like me to go home with a stranger, even in a none sexual way." She joked hoping she wasn't acting a fool. For some reason she felt so awkward around him. It wasn't the _god get me out of here_ type of awkward though, more of a school kid who liked another student and was stuck alone with them for the first time. Is that what she had? A crush? God no. How could she have a crush on a guy she can't even remember talking to?! Even if they did have a good drunken night together with nothing sexual at all, it was only the matter of what? Maybe 7 hours together? She couldn't of spent the whole night with him could she? Surely she spoke to her friends and spent a lot of time with them too?

"Well I'd seen you in town yesterday afternoon chasing some guy, then when I saw you at the ball you were the first person I guess I knew. Even though I didn't know you at all. So we spoke in the car park, then you found me at the bar, you decided to steal a bottle of rum and we snuck into some secret garden through some bushes and sat drinking and talking. Next thing I remember it was 5am everyone had left and we walked here." Killian told her. Had she seriously stole a bottle of rum? She laughed at the thought, knowing damn well that she wouldn't put it past herself. It wouldn't be the first time she'd ran off with a whole bottle from a bar while she was in a drunken state and drank until she passed out. But to have sat and spoke to some random man she had only met the matter of hours before hand? That wasn't like her at all.

"Was I an embarrassment to the human race? God I bet I was. I was drunk when I got there never mind after a bottle of rum!" Emma covered her face with her hands, afraid of what she was going to hear. If she'd acted like an idiot at the once upon a time ball that would be the last time she would ever be invited to any events the town held, and she always got an invite. She worked hard to keep this town safe, so it was both for security reasons and because she done the town a huge favour that she was always invited. For a small woman she could handle a lot. Maybe not in alcohol though.

"Honestly..." she let out a moan of disappointment aimed at herself letting her hands slide through her hair as she lowered her head to rest on the tabletop. "You weren't as bad as I thought you'd of been after the amount we drank."

Her head shot up, instantly regretting it as she began to see little white stars in her vision and get a wave of dizziness. She was definitely hungover. But she hadn't made a fool of herself, which eased the shame and regret off last night just a little. Seeing the look of shock on her face Killian laughed and took his box of cigarettes off the kitchen bench, beginning to head for the back door before turning and signalling for Emma to follow him. Thinking it was definitely better than staying inside alone in his house she followed, but mostly because she was dying for a smoke.

"So how long have you lived here Irish?" She asked. Killian chuckled as he lit his cigarette.

"You called me that a lot last night. Irish." She wondered if it was because of last night that she'd called him that, or if it was her sober brain too finding the humour in his accent and naming him after it. "About 3 weeks now, it was 50/50 of liking it here but after last night meeting a lot more people I'd say it's a good 70/30 now."

"It's an amazing place to live if you know where the best of the best is. I'll give you a tour one day if you're lucky." What was she doing Emma asked herself. Was she flirting with this guy? She couldn't even tell if she was just being nice or that little bit to nice, blatantly making it obvious that she fancied him. JESUS! Why was her brain saying she fancied him? She shook her Head as if to try erase the thought. She definitely did not have a crush on some man she had just met. Definitely not.

"I'd like that Swan." He replied, giving her a slight wink. He offered her the box of cigarettes, and gratefully she took it. That was when their hands touched as she went to take the box from him. It was as if she'd been stuck by lighting, like a shot of electricity ran from her fingers all the way through her body. But she couldn't take her fingers off of his, and she could see that he didn't want to move his hand away either. Emma looked at Killian, his ocean blue eyes staring straight into hers with a mixed look of shock and desire. His mouth open slightly as if he was about to say something. He quickly closed it and pulled his hand away shoving them both between his legs as if to lock them away from touching anything again. Emma looked down surprised to find a smile on her face. She could feel her cheeks heating up, knowing they were turning a bright red.

Damn, maybe she did fancy this guy?


	4. Chapter 4

Even though Killian and Emma had exchanged numbers after she spent most the day at his house with him trying to rid their hangovers, he hadn't heard from her in 4 days. He kept wondering whether he should text her, just to ask how she was doing. To see if she'd finally ridded her dreaded hangover. To ask how her day had been. Ask if she'd caught any thugs. But he couldn't bring himself to press send. Would it make him seem clingy? That was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want to sound desperate for a reply. Or even desperate just to talk to her. But for some reason he felt as if he missed her. Her witty banter. Her sarcastic comments. They had only spent a day and a half together but it was the best and open he'd felt in a long long time. There was just something about her that he couldn't get out of his mind.

After deciding once again not to press sent on his text asking if she'd got home alright -since it was a bit to late to ask that anyway- he headed out his house and towards town. There was nothing that he needed but he thought it would hopefully clear his mind of the golden haired beauty. After his short walk he headed into the diner in the centre of town. For a Wednesday morning it was surprisingly busy, nearly all the tables were full with people sat chatting to their friends, family or partners. He found a stool on the bar front but didn't bother looking at the menu, he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Hey Killian, how've you been?" Ruby, the owners granddaughter asked him. She was a lovely girl, loved to talk. But it was good for him sometimes. She seemed to understand everything you said, even if it made no sense at all.

"I'm alright ruby, thank you. How are you?" He asked her.

"Well, there hasn't been much gossip today, I'm low on my daily need. Please tell me you have some!" She put her hands together and rested her elbows on the bar in front of him as if to pray. Killian laughed at her and shuck his head. He couldn't tell her about Emma, she could know her for all he knew. She might tell her what he'd said if he told Ruby. She took his usual order, a grilled cheese sandwich and a coffee with caramel syrup in. Grannies made the best food and even better coffees.

He sat on his phone scrolling sipping his coffee when his food was placed in front of him. He thanked Ruby and took a bite of his sandwich. Continuing to scroll through Facebook he saw a picture of his friends he'd left back in Ireland. They were at the docks -his and his friends favourite place to go- back facing the water so you could see the sunset behind them in the background. Will had his arm round a girl Killian couldn't recall, but his other friends Abigail and Scott were cuddled together. Scott was kissing Abbie's cheek and she was smiling happily. He was glad to see her hair was still a wild bunch of ginger curls. He remembered how she'd hated her hair so much and wanting to dye it blonde, but they had all told her how much they'd loved it.

"Howdy stranger." Killian jumped startled and dropped his phone in the counter. He turned to where he'd heard the voice and was shocked when he saw Emma sitting down on the chair beside him. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, dropping down hair back in loose curls. She was dressed similar to the first time he had saw her in town. Black ripped skinny jeans on, a white low cut top on, a pair of small healed black suede boots and the red leather jacket he loved so much. He remembered he would have to ask her where she had got it, not that he would suit it much compared to her.

"Good morning, Swan. How have you been?" He asked her. Her smile widened and once again, it was as if her beautiful hazel eyes stared stared into his soul.

"I've been good so far, caught the douche bag I was assigned to catch already so I'm free to do whatever the fuck I want." He could tell she was proud of herself. He was proud of her too. She was so good at her job, even though he didn't like the idea of a small young woman trying to catch crazy morons every day. He didn't even want to think about if she ever got hurt or even worse.

"I really need to find myself a job." Killian laughed, even though he was being genuinely serious. He really did need a job. As much as he loved free time to himself, 4 weeks of not working was starting to kill him. He missed his job back in Ireland. Driving a ship to England and giving his passengers an amazing experience. Doing parties on the boat. Even having a fun kids day where they could come be a pirate for the day. He missed their faces light up when he pulled out pirate hats and eye patches and fake parrots. He even had fake swords for them all. A lot of the kids that use to go were local children that Killian knew, he was friends with most of their parents.

"What did you use to do back in Ireland?" Emma asked him as she sipped on her hot chocolate that had magically appeared in front of her.

"I use to run a company that would sail a ship from Ireland to England. I captained it. We done parties and kids days and hire outs. It was actually pretty amazing. And such a beautiful ship. I miss her, she was my pride and joy." He didn't even realise till he opened his eyes that he'd turned away from Emma, looking down at his plate of food with a mixture of sadness and happiness on his face. She didn't look sad though, which surprisingly did not shock Killian. She just put her hand on his arm and smiled. They carried on eating their food and drinking their cups of caffeine filled goodness. Suddenly, Emma jumped in her seat and turned to face him, a huge grin spread across her face.

"Come on, I've got to take you somewhere" and with that, Emma and Killian were out of Grannies and she was pulling him down through the town heading towards the beach side. They walked for about 10 minutes along the docks until she finally stopped him and told him to close his eyes. He did as told and they continued to walk for what felt like another 10 minutes, but Killian couldn't tell for sure. He didn't have a clue what she was doing or where she was taking him.

"Okay you can look now." Emma told him, and when he opened his eyes he was astonished. In front of them was a huge gorgeous ship, almost as amazing as his own back in Ireland. She grabbed his hand again and pulled him up the dock and onto the ship. He didn't know who owned it but he trusted Emma enough not to drag him onto a random civilians ship, and possible home.

"Shmee?! Where are you?" She shouted as they boarded. Out from the cabin came a small man, his head covered with an over sized hat, which was surprising considering the warm weather outside.

"Emma! It's been a while. Busy at work I bet?" He laughed, then looked at Killian. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Killian, he's new in town. A captain from ireland actually! You're still looking for a captain right?" Killians eyes widened in shock. There wasn't a chance that there was still any positions to work on this amazing ship left for him. Anyone with a right mind about sailing would've snapped all those jobs up straight away. Although he would have loved to work on a ship, especially a ship as beautiful as this, he knew he had to open his career options wider. He did have a wide range of skills considering he spent most his working life on his ship. He'd worked in a bar for a year when he first turned 18. He'd worked in retail helping his friend out with her clothing store she had opened. He even worked with his mother in her bakery when he was still a young teenager.

"I am actually, the last one that tried to apply for the job was a total alcoholic. No chance I'm risking him sinking this ship. Killian, yeah? You got any proof of sailing before? I know it sounds dumb but this baby is my pride and joy, I'd hate for anyone to ruin her in any way." Killian pulled out his wallet and handed his sailing licence to shmee. Then pulled out his phone and googled his page for his last job back home. His name was still on it as he was officially the owner of the company.

"I have video footage as well? If you need it I'm happy to show you." Shmee handed Killian back his license as he scrolled through the website, his eyes looked quite shocked by how much Killian actually done on his last ship.

"No need Killian, you seem like a perfect sailer. Would you do us the honour of being captain of The Lady May?" He opened his arms as if to offer the ship to Killian. Killian let out a amazed laugh, he couldn't believe he'd actually got a captaining job again. Emma was truly a dream. He shook hands with shmee and nodded, they agreed he'd start next week. After Killian gave shmee his details so he could contact him if need, him and Emma walked back down the dock and headed down onto the beach.

"I can not believe I am a captain again. Thank you so so much Emma! You honestly don't know how much this means to me." He smiled at her and pulled her into a side hug as they walked. Her shoes were in her hand so they didn't get full of sand as they walked. She couldn't look any more amazing, she shocked him every time he saw her. Every time it was if she just looked better and better, even though she hadn't changed at all. She just looked more beautiful every time he layed his eyes on her.

"I'm glad it was still available, the look on your face was amazing." She laughed at him and put her hand on his arm gentle. Killian was shocked when she did, but tried not to show it. It actually felt good to have her touch him. Not in a sexual way at all but just a genuine touch of the arm. Even when he hugged her he felt all tingly. He was so happy that Emma had came into grannies today. And even more that he never bugged her with all the possible texts he was going to send through the days he hadn't seen her.

"So, captain. What now?" She stopped and turned to stand in front of him. She has a cheeky smirk on her face, and a glimmer in her eyes. Her hand was still resting on his arm. Killians breathing quickened. Should he? Could he? Is it weird?

"A thank you from your captain," he said before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him. His lips landed on hers and he felt her gasp a little, but she quickly kissed him back. They were locked around each other, his hands on her waist and back, hers around his neck and in his hair.

And for that moment, he felt pure and clear mesmerising happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

It'd been two days since her 'experience' with Killian. It was unexpected to say the least. Yeah she thought he was handsome and yeah there was definitely some feelings there, but she had only known the guy for not even two weeks. And she hadn't not long finished things with graham. Plus things didn't end how she exactly wanted them to go. It was a touchy subject for her, but with them both working all the time and graham always being out of town, their relationship was never going to last. They never said the official 'this relationship is over', they just argued, he'd walked away and never spoke to her for several weeks. Cutting close to 2 month now. So she guessed they were done. But jumping straight to the next guy was never Emma's style, especially not knowing where she and graham stood. Killian was beautiful, he treat her with so much respect and care and she guess she could say love. Though she definitely did not love him. He had dreams and aspirations. He cared for his family. He spoke so honest. He looked after her while she was in a drunken state after knowing her the matter of hours. He was a really gentleman. It's not that graham was a piece of shit, but he wasn't always known to be honest or kind or respectful. He wasn't always loving and caring. But who was she to say that Killian was always the way she thinks he is. Everyone has bad days, don't they? She definitely did.

She jumped startled as her alarm blared shinning the ungodly time into her eyes. Shame she'd already been awake for the last hour, lying there in her bed thinking about anything and everything. She tried to rid the thought of Killian, but everything she thought about brought him back to her brain. He was like a plague of the brain, taking over her mind only allowing thoughts of him in and nothing else. For the last hour shed lay there thinking of his eyes; how they had such depth and warmth yet somehow a slight sense of danger in them. She thought of his hair and how it was always so perfectly swept back and soft. She thought of his lips, how they felt as they pressed against hers.

Emma slung her blanket from her body, ridding any thoughts of the towns newby. She waddled down the hall, pressing her coffee maker on and dropping some bread in the toaster. This was as good of a breakfast she had had this week. Work had took over her, which she was slight glad about. She loved her job, yeah sometimes things can get out of hand and "dangerous for a woman" most of her co works world say, but there was always something every day. She was never not busy. If she wanted to she would work 24 hours 7 days of the week, but even Emma Swan needed a social life once in a while. Unfortunately that was how her a graham had ended. He hated her job, told her numerous times to quit and work in the police station with him, but she could never leave her job. She worked 8-10, 6 days of the week back then. That didn't exactly help with trying to persuade Graham into seeing the good in what she does. They never really had time to spend together. Yes they'd get up at the same time and have breakfast together if they weren't going to be late, but after chasing scumbags around all day and getting in late at night all she wanted to sleep. Graham always had other expectations of her when she came home. But he was a lovely guy, he made her tea ready for when she was home or had a nice hot bath ran for her. She couldn't criticise him, he did nothing wrong other than simply wanting to spend time with his girlfriend. There'd always be a place for him in her heart, no matter how they ended their relationship.

Her phone bleeped, letting her know she had received a text message.

 ** _No cases today Em, you're choice of coming in or not._**

David was such an amazing person, he was like her older brother. They cared for each other like family. But he was also her boss, which could sometimes end up messy. She knew David would never sack her from her job but she did tend to push him to his limits. Emma giggled to herself thinking of the last time she'd annoyed him. It wasn't intentional, though when she thought back to it she can see why David might have thought of it like that. He'd got a text message from a woman, a woman Emma had never met, and she made a comment on why David had never mentioned her. She tried to push information out of him about the mystery lady but it only ended up in David getting frustrated and telling her to drop it then leaving the building to call who she was guessing the secret " ** _MM_** ".

After shoving on some blue jeans and a thin cream jumper she pulled her curls into a ponytail. Emma decided she'd may as pop in to work to see how everyone was going, maybe grab Dave some lunch if he was too busy to run and get some himself. She knew he tended to skip lunch and just get his work done instead. Jumping into her car she quickly drove to the station taking only approximately 5 minutes in her beat up little yellow metal death trap. David was right, it was going to be a dead day. As soon as she walked into the station there was only David sat at his desk talking to someone who's back was to her. When David glanced up to see her he gave her a bright smile and waved her over to his desk.

"Emma! Come here there's someone I'd like you to meet!" David ushered her over and plonked her down in the spare chair. When she turned to look at the man sat opposite David her heart stopped beating and her breath got stuck in her throat.

"This is Killian, he's new in town and doesn't know much about the place. Since I can't leave the station and you're here with nothing to do I just thought you could show him around?" Dave waved his hand round the room as if around meant just around the station. She looked at David, then to Killian who's face was just as beautiful as ever, then back to David. Him brows shot up basically telling her to respond instead of just sitting there looking at the two of them like a deer in the headlights.

"Um..." Emma couldn't decide whether to run as fast as she could, and she was fast, or to finally pick up the courage to actually speak to Killian after their day at the beach. After getting a slight glare from David she knew actually what her answer would have to be. "I mean, yeah sure. Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

She knew she couldn't tell David about her and Killian. The fact she'd met him when she was absolutely mortal drunk at a posh party. Or the fact he had to carry her home. Or that she'd shared a kiss with him. Or that she maybe fancied him a little.

Before she knew it David and Killian were stood waiting for her to lead the way out the building. She basically ran out the building rushing Killian out the door and sending a quick wave back to David who was stood at the reception shouting them to have a good day and goodbye.

"So where do you want to go?" She didn't really know what to say to him. She tried to just go on as if nothing had happened between them. Probably the easiest way to get through the brutality of this evening.

"I thought we could go grab some food first? I've only ever been to granny's and don't really know any good restaurants." The idea of sitting in a nice restaurant with Killian both gave her butterflies and terrified her. What would he think it meant if she agreed to it? Did he think he was taking her out on a date? What if he brought up the kiss? Aw god, she dread to think of the awkwardness that would succumb them if he did. After realising she'd completely ignored his question she thought she best take the poor guy for some food.

"Sure, I know just the place." She knew it was wrong, but she seriously couldn't fault their food in any way. It was her favourite restaurant in the city. Italian surely was everyone's favourite, wasn't it? Pasta, pizza, who doesn't love that shit? And Sorrento's was the best of the best here in Sunderland. She just hoped Killian liked Italian.

"Right well there's actually a couple restaurants down this area, but I was thinking Sorrento's. Do you like Italian food?" Emma asking him, more like begged him. It'd been a while since she'd been to her favourite restaurant, and they'd finally put their lunch time special menu back up. From 12-2pm they served a set 3 course menu from 10, how amazing is that? One of the many reasons she loved the place.

"Uh, who doesn't like Italian?" With that she fist pumped the air and they entered. They were greeted by a gorgeous Italian looking lady, possibly the same age as Emma. For some reason she felt slightly self conscious, not that she was trying to impress anyone, but the waitress was really stunning. Her clear smooth olive skin, dark curly hair up in a high pony tail, and even her waitress uniform just made her look cute as fuck. Suddenly Emma felt a hand on her back, guiding her to the table their waitress had directed them to. Killian pulled out a chair and signalled for her to sit, and with a slightly awkward laugh and smile she took her seat, watching him take his place opposite her. She wished she could read his mind. She hoped he was feeling the same amount of weird unwanted awkwardness. Yes he was beautiful and kind and a real gentleman, and it was understandable how anyone could fancy him... but she had only know him for a short time. She didn't even know where he lived, or if he had a middle name. She didn't even know if he liked Italian food until 2 minutes ago!

"Can I get you some drinks?" Their waitress asked, thankfully pulling her out of her running wild mind.

"I'll have a rum and coke please and-"

"Make that two. Thank you." Emma finished for Killian before he even tried to ask her what she wanted. For some reason any question from Killian scared her. Damn he could ask her the time and she'd still probably go into panic mode. Their drinks were placed on their table and after thanking the waitress again Emma took a gulp of her alcohol, paying it would sooth her somehow. After a few minutes hiding behind her menu, pretending to work out what she'd like to eat knowing damn well she got the same 3 things every time- cheesy garlic bread, spaghetti bolognes and fudge cake with icecream to finish. Their pretty waitress came back to take their order, emma eyes glanced to Killian and noticed he wasn't really paying attention to the young Italian goddess. His eyes constantly kept looking at Emma. The waitress left with their order and there was nothing left to distract them from talking to each other. She took another gulp of her drink, knowing she could see Killian thinking about something, hoping her constantly taking a drink would stop him from bringing up the thing she didn't want to here. It didn't. Because when Killian opened his mouth she just knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Emma we need to talk about our kiss."


End file.
